The New Girl
by Kelsea
Summary: (Based loosely around HMFG). One day, a girl is reading the newspaper. She's scanning the page with birthdays and wedding days, and comes across the death notices. A farmer she had met died, and there was an ad.."We need someone to take over the Farm"-May
1. Prologue

Cliff POV  
  
Most people in this village don't seem to care about my existence. I can only sit and think peacefully, like I'd wanted to do all my life. I'd like to atone for a sin, so I come and think at the church most of the day. I pay for room and board at the local inn, with the travel money I have left.  
  
I'm sorry, Mother. I should've stayed with you, I think to myself. The doors open and close. I can vaguely see people through the brown and blonde hairs that make up my bangs. Head is downcast, and so are my eyes...Sorry...sorry...I was such a reckless young boy, and when you begged me to stay I turned my head, and ran.  
  
"Oh, hi." I hear a voice, feminine. Sis? I look up briefly into crystal blue eyes, they look curious. The person looks worn out-but still spirited. "You must be..."  
  
"...." I can't respond.  
  
"You must be Cliff. I'm Claire...its nice to meet you..." She smiled a little, and then left. I watched her go. Blinking, I realized it was almost 5:00. Carter stood there, watching the scene with keen interest.  
  
"You need to get a job," He said.   
  
"Why, would I, pray tell, want a job?" I arched a brow.  
  
Carter just shrugged and smiled in a 'you-know-why' smile, and turned around to go do whatever he does after I leave...  
  
So I gathered myself up, and left back for the inn. That nice inn girl would be there, giving me a comforting smile and yakking on and on about how much she loves to clean. And cook. I asked her a personal question once, about marriage. And she got all fired up saying she had never thought about it and it was not on her agenda.   
  
Nevertheless as I came through the doors of the inn, father eyed me. Maybe that's why she hates marriage. Her father is so eager to see her grow up and get married. Poor Ann. She really does mean well. I stretch my arms above my head in a yawn as the regulars of the local bar (the inn) started filing in. An old man, a botanist, a poultry expert (about my age) and a girl with hair colors so similar to mine, I'd swear she was my cousin, or something. I don't know any of them very well, but this village is so routine, I couldn't help picking up a few things...I just went upstairs to the room I shared with an apprentice blacksmith about as lonesome as I, and went to sleep at about 9:00.  
  
----  
  
Claire POV:  
  
The dock swayed beneath my feet, as I sat there with a fishing rod I had gotten from Zack, counting the stars. 5:00 had gone and passed, so now it was my time. Time to enjoy the scenery. The kind that I never had looked at all day, such a whirl…gathering herbs…meeting villagers. It's a miracle I can still wake up in the morning. Sometimes I don't want to… I'd just like to sleep all day. But I know my life can never be complete unless I step out and make it happen…you know? I felt a slight tug on the line, and I had captured a branch. I set in next to a previously captured boot, and cast again into the shallow waters. My line isn't long enough to reach very far. I'll have to fix that someday.  
  
It's about 9'o clock now, I moan in agony. I gather up my things and the trash I'd managed to gather and I left the beach into the town square. Or, Rose square. A plateau of rock shaped in circles, overlapping them. It was where most of the festivals were held…and I could understand why, it was a novelty. A beautiful perk of living in such a quiet village. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Tricky little Incentive

Chapter 1: The Tricky Little Incentive   
  
Mayor Thomas chuckled merrily to himself as he strode along the cobblestone path to alert the new villager of events. Today, he had to tell her of the Local Horse race. He was sure to be there bright 'n early, so he could catch her before she went about her usual chore. Lately, she had seen her heading to and from the beach's direction, and from the church and inn. Mayor Thomas really had no life; he had to look after everyone in the tiny town.  
  
He entered the Ichigo property at about 5:50AM, waiting for about 10 minutes when the blonde-haired girl stepped through the door with a yawn. She jumped slightly with surprise, and asked politely,  
  
"Yes, do you need anything?"  
  
"The Local Horse race is at the square tomorrow." He smiled. "Too bad you don't have a horse, but it's still fun to bet on who will win."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I knew that. It was on the news, and I have it marked on the calendar. 10'o clock at the square, yes? I'll see you there, Mayor Thomas." She smiled kindly and waved as the Mayor left in a hurry. She laughed at him, and then went about harvesting the turnips. Her first month was filled with those crops, in which she called starter crops. They grew fast and required little effort; she'd slowly build up her ability to farm the land.  
  
-------  
  
Meanwhile, Duke and Manna, owners of the local winery, were just picking themselves out of bed. Manna exercised her cooking ability, tempted three times to call one of the village women for advice. Duke sat and watched the morning news. Manna finally finished the scrambled eggs for both of them, sitting down with grape juice. As they ate, the conversation broke out as usual.  
  
"…Its getting so hard to run the winery…" Duke sighed. Manna's shoulder's twitched a little.  
  
"Especially around harvest time. If I could get our daughter Aja to come back for a little while, I might be able to convince her to stay." She sniffed. Duke patted her hand from across the table.  
  
"You weren't able to convince her the first time, I don't think you will be able to if she comes back. She'll just push you and me away further. Maybe…we should look into selling-"  
  
"Don't even think about that!" She shouted abruptly. "Not while I still live and breathe."  
  
"Then we'll see what will happen. If Aja doesn't come home by fall, the harvest time, I'm going to hire some help. Maybe not permanent, but just someone to get us through the season."  
  
Manna thought, biting her lip. Then slowly nodded, and they continued to eat breakfast. She was not in the mood to argue.   
  
-------  
  
Cliff was getting used to the monotony, making a trip to the church everyday. He felt isolated from things he loved. His family…they would never come back…But today, there stood the girl called Claire. She stood in front of the church-doors, her hands behind her back. She looked quite pronounced. Waiting there. For who, he wondered.  
  
Gosh, I'm worse than the mayor... She thought to herself. As Cliff neared, she reached into her backpack and beheld a chicken's egg. He stopped and looked at it. Claire carefully put it into his hands.  
  
"Thank you …" Cliff said, shocked. This, to Cliff, seemed like a charade. Some strange twisted trick. Claire smiled, pleased, and waved as she let him pass. Cliff just wobbled a little, and continued into the church.  
  
Carter stared at him, following him from the doors of the church to the front pew, where he sat down. Cliff was in a self-aware state, he noticed Carter and decided to casually cover up his bafflement.  
  
"Carter, I got a chicken egg. How do you suppose we should eat it?"  
  
"Eh…" Carter stopped, averting his eyes for a moment. "I don't have a kitchen. Maybe you should take it to the hot springs…it makes deliciously boiled eggs in a matter of minutes."  
  
"Spa-poached. Yeah, Ann suggested I try them sometime…" He pocketed the egg.   
  
------  
  
"Oh, smooth, Claire." She scolded herself. She was back at Mineral Beach, fishing off the pier again. "Never said a word…oh well, I hope he liked that egg. Maybe…it'll save him money…and…he can…stay…" She felt a shiver throw her off guard, and the fishing pole's line wavered in the twilight waters. "Why doesn't he have a job? I'm sure any of the local businesses would be glad to hire him…"  
  
She felt a slight tug on the line, and jerked the pole in reaction. She realized she had caught a fish and reeled it in promptly. This fish was unusual; she'd never seen a brownish fish before. It looked to be a good size. Her thoughts of Cliff temporarily ceased, as she felt proud of the fish. She took the hook out of its mouth, and killed it quickly so it would stop flopping around. She looked at her fishing pole.   
  
"Saibara told me he could upgrade these things." She said. "I'll have to ask him more in detail soon," She mumbled, leaving the beach again.  
  
The women, Karen, watched her leave the beach. They had often run into each other, in the mornings, at the shop. Karen even once gave Claire a pack of grass-seeds, much to her father's dismay. Rick would often talk about how much he anticipated her buying a chicken. He said he felt lonely being the only one who raised poultry.  
  
"She's only been here 17 days." She mused. "She already fits in this town like a sock into a shoe." 


	3. Chapter 2: Ann's new friend

Chapter 2: Ann's New Friend  
  
Midsummer's sun rose lazily over the hills. The world was waking up again.  
  
Ann was waking up too, she took a glimpse of the rushing waters and sighed. The chilling morning air continued to wrap itself around her, like an envelope. She was lost in the serenity. This is why Ann loved to take walks up the mountain. It took her far away from work and the village, far away from everything.   
  
Even if Popuri stood only a few paces away.   
  
And even if the farmer girl always came up to gather herbs.   
  
She could stand alone, perfectly untouched. And yet, that morning…  
  
"Hello Claire!" Popuri waved as the farmer girl stood by the hot springs, with a handful of chicken eggs.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Popuri." She replied, placing eggs on the smooth stone edge of the hot springs and dropping eggs in. Only to take them out, cooked, moments later. She held them close to her body, tenderly, like a mother, Ann observed. Claire sauntered over towards Popuri, and handed her an egg. Popuri thanked her happily, and she then headed over toward's Ann. Her waking-up stare followed the young woman's form as she come forward, and Claire held out a particularly fat egg.  
  
"Here you go," She offered the boiled egg. Ann couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Is that for me? Thanks very much." She took it gracefully.   
  
That farmer girl had just earned a name, in Ann's mind. Soon, Claire left and a few hours later, Ann and Popuri headed back into town as well.  
  
As she entered the inn, she began to munch on the egg a little. Her father smiled at this.  
  
"Did some boy give you that? Finally…a man is taking interest-"  
  
"No, no! Father, no." She shook her head, exasperated. "Claire did."  
  
"The girl from the farm? I see." He said. "Well…I guess you need some friends, too."  
  
"Oh shut-up dad." She fumed, heading upstairs to do the chores. Ann's father chuckled gleefully to himself. It was funny to watch his daughter get angry, Ann never…stayed angry. Just like her mother.  
  
-----  
  
That same day, Cliff was sitting in the church as usual. Carter was standing there quietly, humming a gospel to himself. Cliff looked up every once in awhile. He enjoyed seeing the same people every day now. They had started to accept him, and even welcome him. Especially Carter, Claire, and Ann. Claire had arrived even later than Cliff…but just by a few days. Cliff had wondered into town mid-winter. Maybe that was the reason. But what was Carter's reason? What about Ann? He shook his head, letting his thoughts drift too far in the wrong direction…  
  
----  
  
Later that day, Claire was waiting outside the poultry farm doors. Rick ventured in and Claire walked in soon after.   
  
"Hello Lilia." She greeted.   
  
"Hello dear," Lilia smiled in a hospitable manner. "Need something?"  
  
"I…want to buy a chicken," She said, holding out 1500g. Rick looked up.   
  
"Oh, good!" Lilia grinned, taking the money, "What would you like to name her?"  
  
"Sako." She said immediately.   
  
"Okay. Rick…" Lilia looked over to where her son was, but Rick was already out the door fetching a hen. Claire watched the door close. "Okay…Need any chicken feed?"   
  
"Nah, I've had corn growing." Claire responded. Lilia nodded. Claire walked out of the shop.   
  
"What's up with Rick?" Popuri asked her mother. Popuri had been walking around the kitchen, listening to every word. That was the problem with having your shop right in the main area of living. No privacy.   
  
"I don't know. We don't seem to get much business around here, we sell chickens to other villages…they order it from us. I've met many people through Zack, who've given me thank-you notes over the years…but…maybe Rick's just bored. He needs someone…to…"  
  
"To what? Oh, wait, never mind, its almost 2:00, I have to go meet Kai."  
  
"You do that," Lilia smiled warmly as Popuri rushed out the door.   
  
"To love…" Lilia whispered to herself, thinking of her husband. 


	4. Chapter 3: Wonderer's ready to stop wand...

Chapter 3: Wonderer's ready to stop wandering  
  
I've had Gotz build more onto my house. I also bought a few things to spruce it up from the shopping channel. It looks like a real home now. I've gotten quite a few chickens, so many, I had to also bother Gotz again to build an extension onto the chicken's coop…he said he could do the same things for the cow/sheep barn, but I haven't…gotten that far…it seems to be the middle of Fall, and I've found growing sweet potatoes works well for a larger cash flow… and…he…still bothers me.  
  
Claire wrote these things in her diary at the bedside table before blowing out her candle and climbing into bed. Her dog looked sleepy too, Claire invited it onto her bed for a cuddle. The dog jumped up happily and trampled onto the un-used big bed next to her. It laid down and gave a satisfied sigh. Claire patted its ears until she fell asleep.  
  
When she awoke in the morning and headed out for morning chores, she was greeted buy Duke, owner of the Vineyard.  
  
"Claire," He smiled. "I was wondering… if you weren't too busy…if you could come over tomorrow and help with the grape harvest." Claire was a little shocked at his asking. But nodded.  
  
"Of course, Duke," She said sleepily.  
  
"Great," He pounded his fist into his palm, looking triumphant. "Please, if you find anyone else to help, invite them along." He nodded. "We can use all the help we are offered."  
  
"Okay," Claire said.   
  
Duke left her farm, still pleased with himself. Claire shook her head. He was hung-over. Who'd ask someone as busy has her to work for him? She shook her head but thought aloud, "Oh well, I agreed to it, might as well show up. I like helping the villagers…and, I guess If I was old and needed help…" she talked to herself while petting the two cows she had thus far acquired. "I guess I'd ask neighbors too..."  
  
As soon as she finished feeding the cows, she headed over to the chicken coop. The weather forecast had told her it was going to be clear the next day, so Claire scooped out all 8 chickens and let them graze in the pasture. She didn't have grass growing for the cows, so left them inside.   
  
She picked the fresh apples from her tree off the ground, shining each one on her shirt as she went about the job. Then, took the honey from the beehive and placed it in her rucksack with the apples.  
  
She watered the sweet potatoes, and left the farm.  
  
As she walked along the paved road, she saw Ann up ahead. She had become decent friends with Ann in the past few weeks, and greeted her with a smile. Ann looked rather down.  
  
"What's wrong, Ann?" She asked, her smiling face fading, replaced with a distinct look of worry. Ann looked up, her face red.  
  
"Cliff, I can't find Cliff…" She looked terrible. "He told me…he…said…he…"  
  
"He said what?"  
  
"He didn't have any money left. So he's leaving. He wen't towards the docks, and…"  
  
Claire was running passed Ann, and didn't catch her last words. If Claire ever ran faster in her life, it was right then. She ran towards the beach as fast as she could. She heard the roar of a steam engine and pushed harder onward.   
  
"Wait!" She screamed, jumping off the steps as she ran across the sands to the dock. "Wait Cliff, don't leave!"  
  
She tackled the man before he could board the ship. There gave a loud crash as they hit the dock with force.  
  
"Wh…what happened?" Cliff looked up at Claire's flushed face.   
  
"I caught you." Claire panted, getting up off him quickly, offering him a hand up. He took it, and as Claire pulled him upward she apologized, "I'm sorry that was so …violent… I just…we, Ann and I, don't want you to go."   
  
Cliff looked saddened, like a shiver ran through his body.  
  
"Why?" He asked. "I can't stay, I have no job."  
  
"Ah, well, that's where you're wrong. I'm pretty sure that Duke will let you work at his place. All you have to do is show up at about 10:00 AM tomorrow, with me. If you show good work, he might let you work there permanently." She nodded.  
  
"Really? What if he doesn't?"   
  
"Then you can leave ….I suppose…." Claire said. She was positive that wouldn't be the case. "But where would you go?"  
  
"I'm not sure, where the boat takes me. Where the wind goes." Cliff shrugged.  
  
"C'mon, lets go get Ann. We can take the day off together." Claire said, pulling out an apple.  
  
"And since you're short on money, I guess you-"  
  
"Didn't have any breakfast? No, didn't. Even though Ann offered it to me for free. I can't take charity…"  
  
"I think you misunderstood her, she's offering you a gift. Just like I am, so." She deposited the apple into his hand, or, just above it. He flailed to catch it.  
  
"T-thank you…"  
  
They left the beach together.  
  
Claire went home that evening after a long day of picnicking and slacking off with her two best friends, Cliff and Ann. Although, she did sense something, an emotion evolving between them. She couldn't quite place this feeling.  
  
Today was the day.  
  
She squinted at the morning light, the fields looking tired. Soggy. It might have rained the night before (as if she'd noticed). The sweet-potatoes were drooping, a few ripe ones beginning to fall off the plants. Her horse looked cold and wet. Mad. Claire apologized as she led the colt to its own private stable.  
  
She hastily did her morning chores: caring for the animals, tending to the crops. She checked her watch; it was 9:30A.M. She put her tools away and headed for the Vineyard. No one was there to greet her, but the door to Manna's kitchen was open so she peeked inside. Manna was sitting at the table.   
  
"Oh! Claire!" She perked. "Duke's waiting for you, did you bring anyone else?" She stood. Claire came in and closed the door quietly.   
  
"Um, I asked Cliff if he wanted to help, he should be coming soon."  
  
"Great." Manna said, "I'll look after your things so you can pick the grapes without burden."  
  
Claire put her rucksack on the ground, and unclipped her pedometer from the waist band of her overalls. She handed them to Manna, who slouched under the weight. She put them into a closet, and sent Claire outside to work.  
  
The vineyard was beautiful. The rich, ripe grapes looked delicious. Ready to be plucked off the vine, maybe to eat? Claire's stomach rumbled; she'd forgotten to eat breakfast.  
  
She met Duke (who grunted). Cliff arrived a few minutes later, looking determined. Claire smiled at him. She knew he wanted to show his worth today. She, Claire, offhandedly asked Cliff during their picnic, if he wanted to stay at her farm while he got on his feet: to stop spending his money at the inn. Cliff looked shocked at this, but didn't answer. There was a silence before Ann suggested they talk about something else.  
  
"Claire?" Cliff looked at her. She was zoning out. "Time to work!"  
  
"…Uh…what? Oh! Right."   
  
They both walked into the vineyard. All day, they worked at picking the grapes off the vines. The small fruit bundles dropped into baskets, some grapes fell off because of their ripeness.   
  
After a few hours of work, sweat wetting the foreheads of each worker, Claire ran her hand over the branches one last time to make sure that all the grape vines had been picked clean. Then she turned to leave, Cliff making his rounds as well. He pursued the same path, soon after Claire had gone.  
  
Claire went inside the house. Manna was ready with Claire's belongings. Claire took her bag, and slumped under the weight of her rucksack. She fitted her hands underneath the straps and made a painful, but short-lived sound. Cliff opened the door, a worried look flashed across his face, but he soon regained composure.  
  
Manna told them to wait outside. So both nodded submissively, and waited patiently. Soon, Manna came out with sample wine and a traditional piece of cheese.   
  
"Thank you," Claire said. She drank the wine, cool liquid running down her throat…which had been cracked and dry all afternoon. Cliff took his with a small 'Thanks,' added in, too. Despite the Fall-air, it had been a tough day. Duke came out with a large grin painted all over his face. He handed Claire some money, and then turned to Cliff.  
  
"I have a request." He said. Cliff looked at him, while munching on the piece of cheese. He knew he shouldn't have taken a bite so soon. "Would you consider…" Cliff gulped down his cheese quickly, and looked eagerly at the face of Duke.  
  
"Working here? Permanently?" He said. He noticed Cliff's normally dull blue eyes light up with joy. "We don't have an heir…because…of Aja…"  
  
"Aja?" Claire blinked, but nobody said anything. Cliff said something though, and quite blissfully,  
  
"I'd be glad to!"  
  
Claire was caught up in the mystery of Aja, Manna was searching Claire's eyes. But the men both looked like they were enjoying themselves. Claire patted Cliff on the back; Cliff met her gaze and noticed the change in her attitude. When he decided, halfheartedly, to react, though, Claire was already walking down the street, hands in her pocket, looking far off. Duke caught Cliff's attention again, though, and Claire was forgotten. Temporarily.  
  
"Come on," Duke said heartily, "Lets go to the Inn for a light drink!"  
  
Manna, snapped out of her problem suddenly, looked and Duke with a glare in her eye.  
  
"No," She muttered. "We will stay here and celebrate."   
  
Duke looked back at the anger in Manna's eyes and knew that it was no use arguing. He gave up without a fight, putting both hands up to show the white flag. Manna smiled and turned around, going straight into the kitchen to begin preparation.   
  
Cliff looked up at his new boss. He seemed always to be cheerful. But Cliff had seen him drunk before, his cheeks red, his hair messed. No wonder Manna hated Duke drunk. Cliff vowed to watch Duke for her, and make sure he never came home drunk as long as he so lived and breathed.   
  
"Come on in," Manna opened the door, wooden spoon in her hand. She looked pretty festive herself. Duke looked at her in admiration, a rare, doting gaze, before walking in his own house. Cliff had a serious look on his face, before entering the small house as well. The table was set with a red-checkered cloth, there was a beautiful blue flower sitting delicately in a vase of water. Manna may have been a chatterbox, but she was good at setting things up for a party. She seemed to have a natural gift for it.  
  
She hurried Cliff and Duke to the table, and set out a candle or two. One was red, and Cliff thought it smelt of cinnamon…an import…was this really such a special occasion? The other was green, and had a melon-like aura floating around. Manna lit the candles and dimmed the lights. Duke was amazed, his wife hadn't done this since the eve of their wedding, and Aja's 18th birthday. She was stirring something. Cliff could soon tell what it was because the smell of cheese and alcohol was drifting around the room: it was cheese fondue. She handed each of them crunchy bread to dip on the cheese, and put the pot out under an oven-glove to keep from scorching the table. Then she sat down herself and began.  
  
"Cliff, it is an honor to have you join our family-ah, no buts, yes, we'll be taking care of you as you take care of us. We need you, Cliff." She said seriously. Duke looked at her face, now with a look of worry. His usual craziness wasn't escaping as much as before, the change in his wife was too prominent to be ignored.   
  
"I understand." Cliff said simply, although thousands of doubts raced through his mind. Manna smiled a cat-like grin, and dipped the bread into the cheesy goop.  
  
"Good then," She said, taking a bite. Cliff looked around a little nervously, but then his eyes and mood brightened. This was a festive moment, after all. He dug his bread into the cheese as well, and took a bite of his bread. Duke did as well, but his tone was distorted. This was his fault, making Manna welcome Cliff in this way. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad. All he could do was watch in a daze. Cliff didn't know what was going on either but he tried to make the best of it. He was halfway done with his bread when Manna brought out the cider. He was being spoilt for the first time since childhood. But he didn't stop to reminisce, he was too busy drinking the bubbling liquid from its wine-glass.   
  
"Thank you," He said softly, as he finished a little later. Cliff got up and walked toward the door, it was getting late, but Doug was still open. Manna got up quickly and gave him a navy-blue jacket.  
  
"Here," she said. The jacket was a little old…she put it around his arms, it seemed to fit him well.   
  
"It's only-"  
  
The look on her face stopped him, and he thanked her a second time. He turned to leave, waving farewell, and was gone into the darkness. A few minutes later, Manna still standing at the door, Duke sitting at the table with a sorry-look painted on his old face.   
  
"I know why you said those things." He muttered. Manna looked back at him, she had a serene look on her face, to mystified to belong to an old woman. Her expression was of a lost girl's favorite belonging. Worried. Missing something, empty.  
  
"I just miss my daughter," She said. "But I'm not saying those things for her alone, I'm saying them for you and him as well. I've lost a daughter, he's lost his family. We need to show compassion." She turned, going upstairs to bed. Duke sat at the table for many long hours after that, same expression on his face, before blowing out the melted candles, and going to bed as well. 


End file.
